black scarf
by starlight princess135
Summary: Hilary and the gang are going on a trip to the mountains.somehow she ended up with Kai. what will happen to this two? Will Hilary's past catch up to her or will it be buried in the snow?
1. Chapter 1

starlight: sup people ( does sup nod)

moonlight: stop trying to act cool (-_-)

starlight: meanie! (goes in hole)

moonlight : COME BACK OUT THE READERS ARE HERE!

starlight: oh! hi everyone well this is my first fic AND its a hilary and kai!

i love this couple its soo cute! oh yea i just remembered there are going to be the same charaters but i added only two more a girl named maime (MAY-ME) and a boy named zero (Z-RO) its still a hialry and kai story! any way so this is what going to happen

summery: hilary and the gang are going to the mountains as a trip vacation it was a suprise trip every one was exited to hear it every one but hilary, but she hid it and forced a story includes magic, singing, and someone in this story is a angel...

moonlight and starlight together : WE DO NOT OWN BAYBLADE!. enjoy the story!

**Black scarf **

"where are we going?" ask a tired hilary. " its a surprise, when we get to the other side of the moutian i'll tell you" replaid tyson. hilary turned to maime "Maime." "what?". " i have a bad feeling about this.". wisperd hilary."why?"." hilary staid silent, then answerd " im getting flashbackes about the past." . "oh, hilary dont let it get to you you should injoy this trip tyson and every one are having fun! even kai."

they both turned to kai who was smiling the smallest smile while looking out the window.

hilary had a crush on kai ever since she saw him but acted like she hated maime yelled "HEY i heard that we are getting our own caben!". "we were but then most of them were rented" answerd tyson " so we have to share we each get a partner-" maime interrupted him, " I CALL HILARY!". hilarys sweat droped. "sorry maime but granpa gave me a pair sheet so here let me read it" tyson reached for a paice of paper then looked closely, as he read the paper he fanilly reached maime, Zero, Hilary, and kai when he read it he gasped then looked up at hilary and kai who where now sitting next to each other ,becouse hilary wanted to get the window seat before flashing him unknowingly turning kai bright red." well?" ask hialry. "u-u-um h-h-hialry a-a-and k-k-kai." kais eyes shot and glared at tyson, kai had a crush on hilsry too, " Are you sure?" ask hilary. " yup oh and maime and Zero." maime turned a bright red.

Thats when hilary noticed they were on the other side og the moutain and the car one got off that when hilary saw the one thing that brought up the most paing full memory...snow. hilarys eyes went lifeless every life in them died, no one

notice no one but kai. he reached out his hand to touch her check but stop when the life in her eyes returned and her lips turned into a smile as she steard at the snow. she dident see kai reaching his hand.

starlight: WELL that it fro tonight! hope you enjoyed

moonlight: meh it was okey

starlight: really!

moonlight: duh! i made it

starlight : (gives smile of death)

moonlight: (runs off)

starlight: well till next time


	2. Dema

starlight: hey everyone i just want to say one thing, i want to thank the first two reviews, your very much right and thank you very much i will try my hardest to try to do everything right please point out my mistakes so i may fix it, once again thank you all who review.

moonlight: yeah what she said. oh and we do not own beyblade!

**Black scarf **

hilary ran off with Maime to talk and play in the snow, while kai was left thinking near a tree,

'What was i thinking back then?', he thought. ' But when she gave that look i was scared out of my mind.'.Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as someone was calling his name, it was Tyson.

" Yo whats up Kai?" he asked.

"nothing just thinking" he replied.

" Thats all you ever do, um about you and hilary sharing a cabin if you want i could change that." he said.

"No its fine" kai said as he walked off.

*With hilary and Maime*

"ah! The snow is so pretty!" Maime said while turning to hialry.

" Yes it is, its just like that time we first meet". she said while looking down.

Maime's face suddenly turned serious, which surprised Hilary because Maime was a very unserious person most of the said in a low whisper " Do you still have the mark?".

Hilary was about to answer when she heard Tyson yell after them.

"Maime!Hilary! come on its time to go!" he yelled. After everyone got into there pair they walked off in different directions. Hilary was trying to start a conversation.

"Kai?" she said.

"What."

"Why are you always to your self?"

"Thats my business." he replied coldly.

"Jerk" she said.

"idiot"

" Whatever bluenette" said said.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "bluenette?" he asked.

"yea bluenette, your hair is blue so your a bluenette." she said while sticking her tongue out.

" your calling me a bluenette while your friend is a pinkette and your a brunette?" he said while smirking.

How hilary wanted to punch that smirk off his face! She just sighed in defeat. By the time they got at the cabin it was sunset both were tierd, for they had walked all the way there. the cabin was huge! it had one huge living room, medium sized kitchen, a large bathroom, it had both shower and bath, but one thing bothered hilary: there was only one bedroom. Hilary just left it alone and walked back she had many thoughts runing through her mind when suddenly a voice broke in her mind.

"mistress Hilary please calm down." it said.

Hilary was startled at first but then recognized the voice, it was dema, her bit beast, no one knew she had one but Maime. Dema was just like dranzer but was known as a ice phoenix while dranzer was known as a fire phoenix.

" oh sorry dema you startled me at first" hialry said.

"its alright but mistress i must warn you, its fullmoon."

starlight: well thats it for tonight im sorry if i made some mistakes i make these at night because its the only time i get on the computer. (yawn) (looks at moonlight)

moonlight: (sleeping on couch) pie...

starligth: (yawn) goodnight...


	3. full moon

starlight: hi everyone thank you for reading!

moonlight: TO DA STORY!

moon and star: WE DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

**Black scarf**

**chapter 3: Full moon**

Hilary stayed silent. "Mistress how are we going to…um you know?" Dema asked.

"I don't know but we will find a way even if it means drugging Kai". The phone rang." I'll get it!" Yelled Hilary,

"Hello?" she asked

"Hilary?" it said

"Oh! Maime how did you get the phone number?"

"On the counter there's a piece of paper with all the phone numbers, Hilary you should really look at the news, I have to go bye". "Bye". Hilary hang up, then took the remote ,turned on the TV, looked at the news and gasped there was going to be a blizzard tonight and everyone had to stay inside for the time being, Hilary went off to tell Kai and opened the door to the bedroom to find Kai naked with only a towel around his waist, Kai turned bright red , so did Hilary. She yelled a sorry and closed the door.

***with kai***

kai just stood there completely stunned, then a voice broke out in his mind.

"Master now that you and that girl are "Alone" you could make your dreams come true" the voice said half laughing.

"dranzer! Get out of my mind!" kai yelled in his mind.

" Master i've seen your dreams and to tell you the turth i was quite surprised that you would-" dranzer pause, " Master something is not right about that girl and her bit beast-" dranzer was interrupted.

'Hilary doesn't have a bit beast.'

'Master she does, it took me quite a while for me to sense her, she is known as a ice phoenix while im known as a fire phoenix. But what really surprised me was that she had _two_ bit beast, her other bit beast is _really really rare _it is known as a nine tailed fox, But the thing is that most nine tailed fox were yellowish while this one is _white_.'

Kai suddenly heard wind blowing hard on the roof, after changing he went to the living room to find Hilary watching TV, she was watching something about a girl who lost her memories and with the help of her friend they were trying to find out who she sat down next to hilary. He was going to talk when suddenly the lights were cut. Next thing he knew he was being hugged. when he looked he saw a shivering HIlary, then he asked,

"Hilary, are you...scared of the dark?" he asked. Hilary slowly nodded. He held her tightly, then heard a growl, when he looked up he saw a white nine tailed fox baring its fangs, Hilary had fallen asleep. Kai looked at the fox without fear he said: " I love her, please let me protect her for now", the fox nodded then disappeared. It wasen't Kai who was speaking, it was dranzer.

' Master you were luckly i said that if i did'ent that fox would tear out your heart out'

Suddently Hilarys eyes shot open, Kai gasped at what he saw: Hilary's eyes were blue, just like a full moon.

starlight: well thats it for tonight

moonlight: well till next time


End file.
